nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
Germany
Germany is one of the founding members of the North Vision Song Contest. After the third and eigth edition, the broadcaster was changed to send songs that would gain better results for the country. History of Germany in North Vision NDR shown interest on participating in the contest very early. They confirmed their debut a few hours after the submissions of the contest had opened. Since the ninth edition, NDR is hoting the Bundesvision Song Contest . Their best result is so far their eigth place in the fourth edition while their worst result is theeighteenth place at the Semifinals achieved in the sixth edition . Germany has always participated semi-finals, but has yet to participate in the pre-qualification round. 'North Vision Song Contest 1' Germany debuted in the first edition. They selected their entry through an internal selection. 'North Vision Song Contest 2' Right after the final of the first edition the Head of Delegation of the Germanbroadcaster said that Germany would certainly be in the second edition. They once again selected their entry internally. 'North Vision Song Contest 3' 'North Vision Song Contest 4' 'North Vision Song Contest 5' 'North Vision Song Contest 6' 'North Vision Song Contest 7' 'North Vision Song Contest 8' 'North Vision Song Contest 9' NDR confirmed the German participation on May 17. It was first announced that the previous national selection format Ein Lied Für Deutschland will continue, but on May 24 it was announced that the nation selection called "Bundesvision Song Contest" will determine the German entry. The national final kicked off on the 9th June. All 16 states voted to decide the first winner of the Bundesvision Song Contest, live from Cologne. Just 6 days later, on the 15th June, NDR presented the results. The winner was the young Sydney Eggleston with her song "Hit that Drum". Sydney performed 12th at the first Semifinal, where she managed to qualify. On 28 July, Sydney opened the Grand final. 'North Vision Song Contest 10' NDR confirmed the German participation on July 14. NDR also announced that the "Bundesvision Song Contest" will go into it's second edition. The previous winner, Syndey Eggleston, will perform at the national final. Contestants There have so far been nine contestants that represented Germany in the contest with one of them achieving a top 10 result. Germany has yet to miss a Top-5-result. ;Table key : Winner : Second place : Automatically qualified to the final : Did not qualify for the final Draw history Points given and recieved Germany has given the most points to (as of the end of NVSC #08)... Germany has received the most points from (as of the end of NVSC #08)... In detail NVSC #1 Germany was one of the first countries to confirm their participation in the contest. Their entry Staubkind was not expected to qualify for the final. In semi-final 2, Germany gave the following points: In the final, Germany gave the following points: NVSC #2 Unheilig represented Germany in the second edition of the North Vision Song Contest with their song "An deiner seite". It was selected out of another 9 songs using Ein Lied für Unheilig. The group finished 10th in the semi-final, barely qualifying. In the final, they managed 17th in a field of 25th. This remains as Germany's second most successful result in the contest Full televoting and jury results Points given In semi-final 1, Germany gave the following points In the Grand Final, Germany gave the following points Points received NVSC #3 NVSC 3 was the first edition in which Germany failed to qualify for the final. It was later announced that a new broadcaster would take over from the old, due to Germany's best placing being only 17th. Full Televoting and Jury results Points given In semi-final 2, Germany gave the following points In the Grand Final, Germany gave the following points Points received Category:Countries